ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The King's Miracle! Time to Change Fate!!
is the seventeenth episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Ultraman Geed gets trapped by Chimeraberus. His father's words slowly begin to drown Geed's mind in darkness, but not all hope is lost, as Geed is chosen by none other than the King himself. Plot In the day after Belial's appearance, Geed's public reputation becomes worsen when some believe that Belial was "called" to Earth by Geed. After deporting the captured alien, Zena tried his best to comfort Moa while RE.M. revealed that if Geed is not rescued, he will be completely integrated with Chimeraberus. Leito was forced to spend the entire day in the Nebula House as Zero takes over and theorized the mysterious voice that Laiha heard may be Ultraman King. He also advise her to go to the epicenter of Crisis Impact in hopes of reaching the Ultraman. Meanwhile, Belial successfully influenced Riku by promising to stay on his side, causing Geed to corrupt and Geed slowly integrated. Zero Beyond arrives after 20 hours of recharging and challenges Chimeraberus but finds the monster increasing in strength. Laiha arrives at the epicenter of Crisis Impact (her birth hospital, "Tsutsui General Hospital") and meets Ultraman King, who reveals that he saved her during childbirth under her parents' wish, thus allowing her to develop Little Stars earlier than Kei's Childhood Radiation. Through King's help, Laiha managed to enter Belial's illusion but to her horror, Geed finally succumbs to Belial's influence and fought Zero. As Laiha tried to reach the Ultraman, Geed receives a flashback from his childhood being cheered up by Donshine after crying in a stage show. This allows him to return and finally escaping Chimeraberus. After bringing the entire battle to Earth, Geed fought Chimeraberus through his available forms as Leito (and Zero) joined the crowd and AIB members bring the three Little Star hosts towards Geed. Laiha's prayer allows her Little Star to exit and provides Riku with King's Capsule to transform into Royal Mega-Master. After exchanging blows, the two engages in an aerial combat where Geed proclaims to defy the fate that already imposed to him and finishes Belial with Royal End. As the crowds cheer for him, the three Little Star holders had their powers extracted and turn into Capsules of Jack, Ace and Taro. News of Geed's victory finally allows the public to see him as a true hero while Riku celebrate with others at the Nebula House. He also reveals the true meaning of his Ultraman name Geed, which saperates into "'Ge'ne" and "'De'stiny", the latter being reversed in reference to Riku's denial of following his own fate. Meanwhile, Kei walks away and mutters his master's name as dark energies looming out from his body. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules! * Riser: Ultraman King! * RE.M.: Ultraman King. Height: 58 meters. Weight: 56,000 tons. A legendary giant with miraculous powers. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: Five King! *RE.M.: The Super Fusion Monster, Five King. Height: 75 Meters. Weight: 55,000 tons. Combines the strengths of five different monsters. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Caster: * : * : * : * : *Riku Asakura (Child): * : * : Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Belial: *Pega: *Alien Godola: *Chimeraberus: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Solid Burning **Acro Smasher **Magnificent **Royal Mega-Master *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Beyond *Ultraman Belial **Chimeraberus *Ultraman King *Father of Ultra Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Alien Godola Trivia *The title card of this episode is very similar to that of the first episode's. *Belial having Riku in his subdimension, is a reference to when he possessed Zero to become Zero Darkness, but unlike then, Belial is acting friendly towards Riku to falsely comfort him into his control. *This is the first episode to include all Fusion Rise Forms of Geed, even Royal Mega-Master at the end. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was titled "Riku's Rescue Mission". id:Keajaiban Raja! Waktunya Mengubah Takdir!! Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes